


Heart's Tuned

by minhonew



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhonew/pseuds/minhonew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Taeyeon employs the service of "Heart's Tuner", a courier of sorts that delivers serenades conveniently right at your doorstep. She has been trying to capture Choi Minho's attention for years now and has come up with this plan as her last resort. Hopefully, this will help encourage him to confess his (non-existent) feelings for her. Unbeknownst to her, she only ended up introducing Minho to the owner of the company, Lee Jinki, who in turn allows Minho to come to terms with his heart's true desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Tuned

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my laptop for years now. Yes, years. I posted this here in hopes that some encouragement will motivate me to finish it. Please tell me what you think? Yay or nay?

Lee Taeyeon is a willowy young lady with a regal beauty that is simply captivating. She's a brunette with long wavy locks. Her eyes are wide and round, the irises a soft brown, has a sharp nose and the softest looking pair of pink lips. With such elegant features, one may conclude that men must constantly flock around her, trying in vain to capture even the most fleeting of her attention. However, there is no such thing for she is convinced of her life's fairytale, which dictates that her happy ending is in the gentle, capable hands of her long time best friend, her very own Prince Charming.

"His name is Choi Minho."

With a nod, Lee Jinki scribbles the name into his customer log book. Afterwards, he looks back up with a kind smile and gestures for the lovely young woman in front of him to take a seat. She complies with a small smile, adjusting her lavender-colored skirt. She tucks a wayward piece of her hair behind her ear and sighs softly, clearly upset.

"I've been trying to give him hints about my feelings for years now," she murmurs embarrassedly. Her voice cracks in the end and Jinki nods, sympathetic. "He hasn't shown any interest towards girls. Only me, to be quite honest. So. I thought...like, maybe? I...I'm not sure if he truly does not notice my feelings or if he is simply ignoring them? I don't know."

As Jinki listens, he also pulls out an application form and proceeds to check the details that Taeyeon needs to provide. He looks up when she finishes, waves his pencil in the air as he shares his thoughts on the apparent problem, "Do you think he is ignoring your advances because he doesn't feel the same way?"

There's a fire ablaze in the young lady's brown eyes when she holds Jinki's gaze. She looks affronted, clearly disliking the words that came out of Jinki’s mouth. "I'm sure he feels the same way about me as I am him! He's just...oblivious to them. Really oblivious. Or perhaps he doesn't want to make anything awkward between us."

Jinki holds his hands up in surrender, smiling lightly in apology. He gives Taeyeon the papers so she could sign them. "I've checked the information that you have to provide. Just fill them out and then sign at the bottom."

"You've checked all the info, though."

Jinki grins widely, eyes scrunched up. He shrugs his shoulders and says, "Exactly."

Taeyeon gives him an unimpressed look before filling out the form. Jinki notices that even the tips of her fingers are as pretty as the rest of her. He guesses that some people are truly luckier than the others.

Jinki taps out a rhythm on his thigh while he waits, humming a bit as well. He mouths the words to the song in his head and watches Taeyeon purse her lips at the paper, a look of intense concentration washing over her soft features. Jinki is nearing the bridge of his song when a full head of platinum blond hair pops out from the door, a series of knocks following soon after. A pair of playful eyes and a wide smile regard the two persons inside the room.

"Hyung, Kibum said you wanted to see me?" he says to Jinki while eyeing Taeyeon with great curiosity.

Jinki nods and stands up, beckoning the guy to step inside. He does and closes the glass door quietly behind him. "Taeyeon-ssi, this is Kim Jonghyun, our company's number one singer."

Taeyeon lifts her gaze up to look at the newcomer, a polite smile on her lips. "Nice to meet you," she says. "I'm Lee Taeyeon."

Jonghyun's smile stretches even wider, liking the softness of her voice. Being a singer, he has always been more attracted to people with voices that are pleasing to the ears. He likes to call it _eargasmic_ voices and, so far, his favorite has to be Jinki’s, even though he is not attracted to his friend romantically. He sticks his hand out and grabs Taeyeon's small one, shaking it eagerly. "Pleasure's all mine, lovely."

"So," Jinki starts loudly, clearing his throat pointedly. He eyes Jonghyun's grip on Taeyeon's hand and makes a tiny swatting motion. Jonghyun, thankfully, gets the hint and drops the dainty hand. "She's here to hire us. She wants you to serenade her best friend, Minho."

Taeyeon nods seriously. "We're in love," she tells the young man in front of her, all confidence and assurance. Inevitably, Jonghyun's face falls. Of course, he thinks miserably, it is always the beautiful ones that are unattainable.

"Right," Jinki agrees, even though he really does not, because that is the appropriate course of action. He sits back down and grabs a rather thick book off of the side table. "You can choose a song in here, Taeyeon-ssi and leave the rest to us."

Taeyeon shakes her head and holds a hand up. "It's fine," she tells Jinki. "I already have a song. I wrote it down here." She waves the application form around.

Jinki nods and grabs the form, scanning it until he reaches the song title. He tries to recall the chorus of the song and hums it a bit when he does. "Good choice," he tells Taeyeon sincerely.

The girl positively beams, the first genuine smile that Jinki has seen from her ever since she stepped foot inside his office. From the corner of his eyes, he notices Jonghyun has read the title as well and is already singing the first few lines of the song.

Taeyeon must have heard Jonghyun because her head turns quickly to the young man and her eyes are wide with awe. She places a hand over her chest and says, "Your voice is...heavenly. Wow."

Swelling with pride, Jonghyun smirks and purposefully runs a hand through his hair, knowing it is a sure trick to get the ladies going. "Minho doesn't stand a chance, huh?"

"In your dreams," Taeyeon scoffs instantly, her awed expression fading to the stoic mask she has on earlier. Childishly, she sticks her tongue out when Jonghyun squawks indignantly. "Anyway, Jinki-ssi, I want him." She jabs a finger on Jonghyun's direction, who looks pleased at her usage of the word _want_. "Make sure no one else will sing for Minho."

"I will," Jinki assures her with another one of his kind smiles.

Taeyeon smiles back shyly then settles her payment afterwards. She leaves as quickly as she came, depositing a rather large scrapbook of sorts on Jinki’s table. Jonghyun watches her go, catching the lingering scent of her perfume as he plops down on the seat that she has just vacated.

"She's something else, hyung."

Jinki chuckles and puts Taeyeon's paper in the filing cabinet. He double checks if he has placed it on the right date and closes the drawer after. "She sure is."

"That Minho person must be blind if he can resist her beauty."

"Or he likes her back but is afraid to mess up their friendship."

"Please, hyung," Jonghyun groans, staring at Jinki with a displeased look in his eyes. "That’s just a load of bullshit. That fucking excuse is old. If it was me, there is nothing in this world that will stop me from—“

Jinki pours himself a glass of water before interrupting Jonghyun's sentence. "That's 'cause you, my friend, are one shameless being."

"Shut up, Lee," Jonghyun huffs out. He crosses his arms over his chest and continues. "As I was saying, if Taeyeon's fragile heart is on the line, I will definitely take that leap and accept it. She's worth it."

"How romantic, Jjong." Jinki ducks with a laugh when Jonghyun throws an eraser at him. The eraser misses him by several inches and falls to their floor soundlessly. “Taeyeon-ssi is lucky to have those…ambitions directed at her.”

Jonghyun glares at his giggling friend. "Hyung, if I was gay, I'd totally wreck this friendship to get a piece of your ass."

Jinki, predictably stops laughing. He flushes red and looks properly scandalized. His eyes are wide and focused on his friend, disbelief evident. "Kim Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun snickers loudly but stops short when a pen hits his face with surprising force. He looks up and sees Jinki’s weird, combined expression of apology and disapproval. "Oww! Jinki-hyung, you wound me! I'll tell Kibum about this."

Jinki gets over his guilt of hurting Jonghyun and crosses his arm over his chest. "I'll tell Kibum that you only want me for my ass," he says seriously.

With a snort, Jonghyun puts both of his hands up in surrender. "I'm only telling the truth. You're too pretty to only be a friend to me."

By now, the tip of Jinki's ears has gone beet red. He snatches his half-full glass of water and chugs the liquid down quickly. "Whatever," he grumbles. "Just go. Practice. Work on your material. Scrub the hallway floors. Paint the town red."

"Seriously, though. I think that Minho guy is gay," Jonghyun says before he guffaws and gets up. He exits the room quickly, leaving Jinki to wonder if Jonghyun is right about his assumption.


End file.
